


I Give My All

by CheetahLeopard2



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Tim Drake, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2021, M/M, Sentient Gotham City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Friday, March 19th: Myths & LegendsJason Peter Todd was forged of Gotham. Of her dark crannies and her gritty paths. The water lapping at her ports & the wind chipping at her skyline are his allies, and the gargoyles perching, watching, are his brethren.Jason was born in her streets, killed outside of her range and revived of her own will within.Jason is Gotham’s Chosen, of this Tim is acutely aware.He wonders if she’ll share.
Relationships: Gotham City & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Gotham City, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: March Connect The Lines WC/B Event





	I Give My All

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JayTim week!!! <3
> 
> This is also for a challenge on the White Collar/Batman server, to write a piece using as many of the 4 following lines as you can: 1. Cold eyes and white teeth flashing sharp in the dark 2. chuckles darkly, "Is that so?" 3. "Maybe," said in a purr of amusement, "I’d do well to keep you." 4. shivers sent down his spine, goosebumps prickling flesh.

Jason Peter Todd was forged of Gotham. Of her dark crannies and her gritty paths. The water lapping at her ports & the wind chipping at her skyline are his allies, and the gargoyles perching, watching, are his brethren.

Jason was born in her streets, killed outside of her range and revived of her own will within.

Jason is Gotham’s Chosen, of this Tim is acutely aware.

He wonders if she’ll share.

Jason has Tim’s devotion, holds his heart, unaware of the pulse it beats against his palm.

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne is one of the few who knows the heart of the City for what he is, and for this he thanks her.

Kon is confused by the small shrine in his room at the Tower, doesn’t understand how a city is a spirit. He is respectful, regardless.

The other bats don’t know, though Tim is sure they’d understand. Gotham has a way of sinking her hooks into those she considers ‘Hers’, and the Bats are nothing if not Gothamites.

Tim is the closest to an outsider, his icy breath, cold eyes, and white teeth flashing in the dark marking his nature.

The City didn’t dare claim Tim, not for years & years, even as he explored her, fell in love with the rawness of her and later her yet-to-be Champion.

It took Tim calling for her, severing his weak, _weak_ , clan bond with Jack and Janet and begging her to claim him for Gotham to bring him into her fold.

So that even miles and miles away his breath would still taste of her smog.

Now her approval of him is something Tim feels in his soul, holding him together amongst his half-bonds to humans, a kiss of darkness and determination on his cheek with every mission accomplished, the vague hum of satisfaction as her shadows are cleaned and made to be less hostile.

He hopes she won’t reject him when he declares his intentions of bonding with Jason, letting her Champion take him on as his bonded.

Sitting before his alter, he lays down his offerings, the proof of his dedication to Jason Peter Todd, all he is, ever was, and ever will be.

As much as Jason is Jason’s own, he is Gotham's. It would do no good to Tim to pretend otherwise.

He lays down on the alter his favorite photo of Jason, developed lovingly and carefully by his own hands. Beside it he places a photo, also taken and developed himself, of Gotham’s skyline illuminated red in the dusk and buildings layers of shadows swarming- alive.

Both photos give off the same energy, embodying Gotham’s vitality.

The the other side of the photo of Jason he places a scale shed from directly over his heart- a hope of healthy transition and a show of vulnerability.

“I have romantic intentions toward your Champion,” Tim does not mince his words, knows She wouldn’t appreciate convoluted, flowery language.

In his mind, she chuckles darkly, “ _Is that so_?”

Tim swallows, throat working around frost- ice shards on his tongue.

“ _Silly drake_ ,” his hair is brushed from his eyes, his forehead kissed with a rush of air tasting of cigarette ash and polluted waters, “ _You think you don’t already have my blessing_.”

Tim ends the ritual satisfied and assured.

He finds Jason at the port, in an empty warehouse they have met at whenever they need neutral ground.

Jason’s staring, eyes glinting teal with glowing green flecks, at Tim unglamoured before him.

The scales flecked down Tim’s neck glimmer with the way they catch the light as he swallows. His slit pupils are wide in the dark of the night, and his claws flex around his bo.

“Red,” Jason greets, helmet off and domino whites flipped up, book held open on his lap.

“Jason Peter Todd,” Tim starts, laying his staff before him as he kneels, concrete digging into his knees feeling like either warning or encouragement. _Gotham approves_ , Tim reminds himself. Jason watches from his perch atop an empty crate, impassive but for his fingers loosening on his book.

“Gotham’s Chosen, He of Grave-Dirt and Blood-Ash,” Tim continues, listing official titles Jason bears even without being aware of them, that he responds to more on instinct than anything else. He sets aside his book, opening his soul to Tim’s attention.

“I give myself, and all that I am, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, head drake of Gotham and one of Ice-Breath and Jagged-Will, to you. To be yours, shall you accept me.”

There Timothy kneels in silence, eyes glued to the ground before him until he hears Jason move, shivers sent down his spine and goosebumps prickling flesh with every silent but weighty step towards him.

Jason’s voice comes from above him, his looming shadow blanketing Tim, “Maybe,” said in a purr of amusement, “I’d do well to keep you.”

Tim’s breath hitches as Jason gets on one knee before him, one arm braced across his raised knee and his opposite hand stroking along Tim’s jawline, skating across small, sensitive scales to settle cupping his chin, to tilt his head up to meet Jason’s gaze past too-sharp teeth poking out of inviting lips in a fond grin.

“But I’d do better to mate you, my equal, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.”

Tim can’t help the rumble deep in his chest at that, pressing into Jason’s touch and meeting his gaze unflinching, entirely trusting.

“I accept,” he gasps into the space between them, breath rippling frost over Jason’s smile.

“Good,” Jason murmurs against Tim’s lips, and Tim darts his tongue out to rid the ice from Jason’s mouth. Jason tastes of Gotham’s smog, edged with rich vitality and something uniquely _Jason_ , and Tim eagerly presses forward, licking the intoxicating combination onto his own tongue.

Jason lets him, gasping into Tim’s mouth as he devours him, as the bond between them snaps perfectly into place and there’s no space between their thoughts.

Gotham is satisfied tonight, well watched over by her Champion and the drake he’s claimed as his mate, as his equal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Lmk what you think!


End file.
